a new begining
by the emperor pony
Summary: its a new begging for me and my friends in a new and magical land(its my first time so go light on me)pls review


Chapter 1

I was driving with my squadron of a search party, a teen named Johnny had been missing For four years now, he's probably not a teen anymore he's twenty three, he mysteriously vanished on a camping trip. We continued down the path in a truck, there were six of us we all had rifles or shot guns, there were four rifles and two shot guns both being rifled, the guns are just in case like if we run in to anything like a bear or delicious deer, to make jerky witch we had twenty bags of.

We all started to notice that the surroundings change into a jungle and there were no jungles in our region…we continued. I then said "this tis vary odd guys, wouldn't you say." "ya'betcha ass." Said jack my best friend, there is me, jack, bill, William (or will), josh (my brother), and frank. Eventually after a cuple of hours of (possibly) going in circles it started to get dark, we stopped and at one of many meal in a bag rations, we went to sleep.

I woke up first then I heard footsteps…? No, cant be its more like hoof steps. I decided to take a look I had my rifle in my hands and then *snap! A twig broke I aimed only to see…. A pony? But it couldn't be it had a yellow hide and a pink mane half covering its face I was confused then what it did next almost gave me a hart attack, it said "hi, umm mister are you lost, I know ware the nearest town is… if you want… to.. come" she srunk and wile she did that I was still and wite as a ghost. She then said "um.. mister are you allright." "NO! im not allrite I see atalkking fucking pony, never in my life have I ever seen a talking pony! And actually yes we are lost and id like to see this town, let me get my truck-" she interrupted is that what a truck is" I said "yes that is mine, why you ask?" ive never seen one before and I had heard storys about your kind from Johnny-" then it was my turn to interrupt "YOU KNOW JOHNNY!" she jump a little about my happy rage "yes hes in the town." "Then lets go!" I shouted with glee I sarted my truck wich woke 3 of my friends they asked what was go ing on I told them about the pony, they didn't believe me until they looked for ward there mouths droped open, " I told you." I said.

We arrived at the ege of the forest the rest had awoken and I told them whats going on. Soon we came to a village then she stopped and signnald me to roll down my windows. I did. She said "theres a castile an theres also a prinsess there just talk to her, and I like your truck." My truck I made myself or rather eninerred in a inventer I also desigin and at night im a dj so that's why I like coffe so much.

We drove into town the ponys that lived there were amased and in awe most followed us wile the others ran to a pisific area then I looked out and said "ware is this towns castle I need to talk to a high authority." One pony a orange one said "I know ware it is, fallow me partner." We did we stopped at a tree house tiype of castle, I looked around. i then lerned that her name is applejack, a voice said as we entered the building "hello applejack, who are they?" "thems some humans we found in the town, they say flutter shy told them to come here." apple said "you guys seem to not be freaking out so i gess you seen humans before?" "yes, and my name is twillight sparckle, and you are..." i ansered twi shortly after "my name is prof. storey and these are my couleges and freinds jack, bill, will, frank, and my brother josh. ive heard johnnys here i want to see him hes my sisters son." "REALLY!" she said exitedly "yes or else we wouldnt be looking for him, but jugeing by how long hes been here we cant leave am i not correct?" she was dumfounded then she realized im a professer she said "how smart is your kind?" she asked then i said "we are thee smartest animal youll ever see, but yet we get smarter and smarter, i have a felling we'll get along just fine." just then a happy figure beurst through the doors and said "unkle! its been to long." "yess it has john, my boy." i replied huging him.

as it turns out the ponys tried to kill john, i wasnt surprised. we talked caching up then he introdused us to lyra whos he liveing with he then said "its been great unkle but i have to go now, ware will you be stay-" "we be stayin under these butiful stars lad, and we desided to build our own place to live." frank said. we set up camp and drifted off to slummber.

the next morning we got up and started working on a house for me and josh first we dug a recangular hole 45 feet by 55 feet and 36 ft. deep, we pord the sment and smoothed it out ass we waited we went to sweat apple acres and talked to applejack william spoke first "ew it's mudy keep it away from me!" apple replied "go hang with rarity you seem like she'll like you." he left well... we just came to get apples" bill said "no food'n suplies" then apple said "would you like to work on the farm... is it jack?" "i would like to actualy partner" she then said "over there is a wagon take it to suugercube corner will ya." "eyup, ill get it there as fast as a humming bird!" he was off "i would like 3crates of apples 2 crates of carots and 2 barralls of hard sider ill pay with what i have wich is american money so how much will that be."

we got only 2crates of apples in sted turns out paper moneys so rare that im as rich as there princesesses, i went to chop down some trees,almost killed fluttershy but shes ok. now is about three weeks latter we now have a house for the four of us, and it turns out hes going to marry lyra if im correct in three months, i congratulated him we were at the tavern for a wile we went home "that was the best month ive ever had." i said as we fell asleep.


End file.
